


#Rilourry

by bromanceorromance



Series: Unconventional Love [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Twitter, larry threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley swipes Harry's phone one morning in bed and discovers the fans' name for their 'ship'.</p><p>(Takes place sometime during 'Something Unconventional')</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Rilourry

"What're you doing?" Harry asked, not making much of an effort to take his phone away from me.

I grinned.

"Riley?" he insisted.

_I might have swiped someone's phone._

I quickly posted to his Twitter.

Harry sat up off of the pillow just enough to look at his phone screen in my hand. We were enjoying our last free day before we headed out for another show tomorrow and we hadn't made an effort to get out of bed.

"Don't do anything stupid." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So I can do a follow spree?" I asked with a smirk.

_Just because my boy doesn't know how to do a follow spree, doesn't mean I can't do one for him ;)_

Harry held out his hand and I gave him a confused look.

"If you're taking my Twitter, I'm taking yours," he clarified, reaching over me for my phone on the nightstand.

"You two are ridiculous," Louis mumbled, still half-asleep.

I started scrolling through his notifications. "Who should I follow?"

"Your follower count just about doubled."

"What?" I asked, leaning over to see my phone.

 _She's not the only one that can pick pocket..not that we have any pockets at the moment.  
_ "Seriously, babe?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "What're you doing?" I asked as he leaned away from me to take a picture. "I'm not even dressed," I exclaimed, pulling the comforter up under my armpits and looking away from him.

"Aw, c'mon, baby," Harry pouted. I turned for a second and he snapped the picture, quickly posting it to Twitter. I quickly pulled up my profile on his phone.

_A pretty thief._

He'd kept the caption simple.

"Not fair that I can't take a picture of you," I pouted, knowing there was a good chance that they'd spot Louis at his side.

"I'm sure it'd confuse a good amount of people if you could," Harry replied with a chuckle.

Q&A? He's right next to me, I'll make him answer and I'll give you a follow, too. We've got a bit of time. #HarleyQnA

"We're doing a Q and A," I told Harry with a smirk.

"Katherine will love this, I'm sure," Louis mumbled, face still smushed in the pillow, but eyes looking blearily up at us.

"Will she ask about the picture or just go with it?" I asked, suddenly remembering that this was supposed to be a fake relationship.

Harry laughed. "Who cares. We'll deal."

 

_@hazza893: most famous person you met recently? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @hazza893 Niall met Benedict Cumberbatch the other day, we're both pretty jealous. #HarleyQnA_

_@lilolarry5: how did you two meet? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @lilolarry5 at a meet n greet before a 1D concert :) #HarleyQnA_

 

"We're trending," Harry announced.

 

_@zouiammm: can't we have a pic of Haz? Or a selfie?#HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @zouiammm he says to tell you he isn't photogenic. (what a lie, right?) #HarleyQnA_

_@marleysu3: #HarleyQnA are you a virgin?_

_@Harry_Styles: @marleysu3 are you sure you want to waste your question on that? #HarleyQnA_

_@kissxolouis: best friend in the group? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @kissxolouis I had lunch with Niall yesterday and H spent the afternoon with Zayn. He says they're brothers, he couldn't choose. #HarleyQnA_

_@harrydoubleo7: where are you? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @harrydoubleo7 home. Enjoying a lie in. #HarleyQnA_

 

"They keep asking for a selfie," Harry commented.

I chuckled. "Do you see the ones that are doubting that we're together?"

"Is that why they're asking?"

"Some of 'em, sure."

_@zaynnlove: where's louis? #HarleyQnA_

_@zaynnlove its early yet, I'd assume he's sleeping in? We don't keep tabs on each other like you all are good at haha #HarleyQnA_

_@louisxel: have you had any more doubles with Elounor? #HarleyQnA_

 

I showed the tweet to Harry. "Can I say we don't get along or no?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't state it explicitly, but you could probably say you aren't exactly best mates."

 

_@Harry_Styles: @louisxel not lately. Not any planned coming up at the moment. #HarleyQnA_

_@rilourry439: what do you think of rilourry? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @rilourry439 I'm not sure what that is.#HarleyQnA_

_@5sassmeisters: has Harry written any songs for Riley? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @5sassmeisters he says I'm one of his muses for sure. ;) #HarleyQnA_

_@lourrry69: I can't believe you even acknowledged rilourry. #HarleyQnA #bullshit_

 

"What the heck is 'Rilourry'?" I asked the boys, noting several tweets about it.

"Our ship name," Harry replied without looking up.

Louis and I exchanged a glance. "What?"

"I've been watching the fans. The ones that speculate about the three of us, that's their ship name for us. Well, one of them, but it’s the most popular one."

"Shit."

Louis and Harry turned to me. "What?"

"Somebody asked what I thought of it and I said I didn't know what it was. That's bad, right?" I asked, worried. "I should've ignored it entirely."

"Probably, but its no biggie. Just don't answer anything else about it to be safe," Louis assured me.

 

_@harrytops39: Rilourry is such BS. Harry and louis love each other. #HarleyQnA_

_@hannahmarie28: Harry and Riley are happy, I wish people would let this #Rilourry stuff go. #HarleyQnA_

_@harrley4lyf: favorite 1D song, Riley? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @harrley4lyf hard to choose, but I'd have to say 'Happily' or this new one that hopefully makes it on the next album ;) #HarleyQnA_

_@ifionlyhadharry: YOU'VE HEARD THE NEW ALBUM? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @ifionlyhadharry I've just heard a few songs that are being tossed around. Louis and Liam are really good writers. #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @ifionlyhadharry and my boyfriend is too of course haha #HarleyQnA_

_@louissexplease: why doesn't Eleanor do stuff with the other boys like you do? #HarleyQnA_

_@Harry_Styles: @louissexplease I dunno. I guess I just clicked with most of them pretty fast. #HarleyQnA_

_@larrieslove: did you see what H just posted on R's acct?! #HarleyQnA_

 

"What did you just do?" I asked, attempting to get a look at my phone in his hands. He pulled it out of reach and I quickly pulled my profile up on his phone:

 

_@loudinisays: how much do you love each other? #HarleyQnA_

_@RileyAnne86: @loudinisays I couldn't explain it in 140 characters. #HarleyQnA_

_@mrstomlinson1D: selfie selfie selfie!_

 

And he'd replied with a selfie that he'd took while I wasn't looking. He'd aimed it just right, making sure that it was just the two of us and the headboard that would be in the picture. He'd captioned it happily.

"You're cheesy," I told him, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "But you probably just started riots on Tumblr over that one little word."

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Well, for those of you that were reading 'Something Unconventional' as it was being posted, I asked you guys to name their ship. And then I wrote this and forgot to post it where it should've fit, so I saved it for a special occasion or something. I'm still writing Forbidden and plan to finish it before I really get into writing the next big part of the Unconventional 'verse, but I wrote like the first half of the first chapter the other day, so it HAS been started. Once I get a chapter completed and figure out what I'm going to call it, I'll start posting it sporadically while I keep up with and finish Forbidden. For now, have this little story.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Comments/kudos make me a very happy/encouraged writer. :)


End file.
